


Santa Delivers

by FantasyNinja



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Yang is walking the streets of her childhood home on Christmas Eve before going home to find a large present under the tree with her name on it. She opens it to see something very surprising from her sister.





	Santa Delivers

Yang and Ruby always spend Christmas Eve together ever since they were little to exchange one present together before Christmas morning. The red cloaked huntress loved Christmas the most out of all of the holidays because it snows and Santa comes to deliver presents to all of the children in Remnant. She has been extra good all year because she wants this part for Crescent Rose since she saw in it the display window of this weapon store that she went to with Weiss. Yang knew about this and knew that a certain heiress would buy it for her little sister because she knows how much the white haired girl cares about her. _Heh Weiss would probably buy all of the bakeries if it made Ruby happy.  It probably would since my sister is a sweets fiend._

The brawler walks through the streets of Patch while the snow falls slowly to the ground, watching all the couples pass her by. They look so much in love with each other and enjoying their time together; it sadden her as well because she didn’t have someone to her time with. She knows that she’s good-looking and could have anyone that she wanted but at times, it’s hard to tell if anyone is with her because of her looks or because they truly wanted to be with her for her. Yang sighs before returning home because it was getting too cold for her liking. It wasn’t long before the huntress is walking through the front door of her childhood home to see that the Christmas tree is up and decorated from the previous night. There was presents under the tree that was waiting to be open tomorrow morning but one present was standing out more than the others because it was bigger than the rest and it was making Yang curious. The brawler walked over towards it and read the note that was attached to it.

**_Yang,_ **

**_This present is from me and Weiss but mostly me because it was my idea and I thought that you would enjoy. Please don’t break it because you’re not going to get another and someone would probably come back to haunt me if you do. I hope you like it and Merry Christmas_ **

**_P.S. it’s me, Ruby_ **

**_Love Ruby and Weiss._ **

Weird. Yang rips the wrapping over and opens the box to see Blake bound and gagged a red ribbon. The cat Faunus doesn’t looked pleased at all but the brawler couldn’t help laugh at the situation that they have found themselves in. Yang unties Blake and pulls the tape off of her mouth while trying to stop herself from laughing too hard.

“Yang, don’t see how any of this is funny?” Blake asked glaring at her partner.

“I’m sorry but this is pretty funny, Blake but what happened?” Yang asked laughing.

“I was reading one of my books in the park when Ruby comes running up to me and she starts talking about something that I couldn’t understand since she was talking so fast. Before I could even start her to slow down, I’m blindfolded and gagged and forced into tight confinements. The next thing that I knew, I see you opening the top of the box” Blake said crossing her arms.

“I hate to tell you this but you seem to be my Christmas present” Yang said shaking her head.

“What?” Blake asked frowning.

Yang hands her the note that was on the present and she could see that Blake was silently fuming. Ruby and Weiss better watch out because Blake is pissed off but I can’t help that they managed to sneak up on her. She normally notices everything around her except… when she’s reading a really good book. I have to remember that next time for one of my pranks. The brawler helps the cat Faunus out of the box as she balls up the note. Blake makes her way towards the door to search for the other half of her team when a hand on her wrist stops her. The cat Faunus turns and stares at her partner in confusion as the brawler rubs the back of her neck nervously.

“Blake”

“Yes Yang?”

“Since you’re already here and it is Christmas Eve. Maybe we could um you know” Yang said nervously.

“We could what?” Blake asked tilting her head to the side.

“Spend it together” Yang said twirling her hair between her fingers.

Blake never seen her partner nervous because she is always so confident and exuberant. This is a new side to her partner that she never seen but it warms her heart that the brawler wants to spend Christmas Eve with her. The cat Faunus takes Yang’s hand in her own before lacing their fingers together as she smiles warmly at her partner.

“I would love to, Yang” Blake said smiling.

“Really?” Yang asked looking up at her partner.

“Of course. Merry Christmas Yang” Blake said kissing Yang’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Blake” Yang said grinning.

* * *

The End


End file.
